


Happiness is just a phonecall away

by ausynja



Series: Hijack smut week 2017 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja
Summary: Jack's out of town for a while. He get's a call  from Hiccup who misses him before things get dirty.Continuation from the first work. Just a few months or so later.





	Happiness is just a phonecall away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for rather a long time I'm sitting deep in the writer's block phase. I've been trying to get out of it and it seems that the hijack/frostcup fandom is one to pull me out of it. Fingers crossed.  
> So a big warning at the beginning. It's not beta-read by someone. And the quality all over is not good (as it used to be), so please don't judge.  
> It makes me happy to be able to throw something out there, again.  
> Thank you

_Jack      -_ Hiccup

 

 

 

_"Hello Dragonboy!"_

"Hey Snowflake. How are you doing?"

_"Oh, you know Emma. She keeps me entertained. We've been out and about the entire day. She's visiting a friend right now. Some free time for me, but I'm really tired."_

"…"

_"How are you?"_

"I'm okay."

_"Stop lying! You know I can hear you lying. Come on, tell me!"_

"I miss you."

_"Oh Hiccup, I'll be back soon!"_

"I know. I just… wanted to hear you."

_"Good thing you called me then!"_

"Haha. I do have my smart moments. "

_"I'm proud of you! Should put that on my facebook to let the entire world now."_

"Don't forget to include my brains! That's my best asset. "

_"Oh, I can think of at least one other part of you which should be praised. "_

"Pfff but please not online!  
 I like to keep my privates private. "

_"Do you? Then I might be with the wrong person! Because my Hiccup didn't take long to show me-"_

"Haha, that's not something I'd like to talk about!"

_"Well you didn't talk about it, you just undressed!"_

"Tell me then, oh wise man, how I should resist the temptation of the flesh. The personified temptation in the body of a god!"

_"Hiccup, you're overdoing it again!"_

"Just speaking the truth.  
 I had a taste before I took the entire cake."

_"Oh not this again! It's still fucking embarrassing!"_

"It was still fucking though!"

_"Hiccup!… "_

"I'm glad that I did have my number ready for someone like you!"

_"You had your number with you in case you'd find someone to fuck?"_

"No, in case I would meet someone cute."

_"…"_

"Oh, the sarcasm silence.  
Okay, okay, and because of your dick."

_"Is that all I'm to you?"_

"Well, back then, yes. Now, it's something completely different. And you know that!  
 Jack, stop sighing into my ear. You know I love you! Don't you?"

_"If you had to decide, me or my dick, which would you choose?"_

"Uuuh, tough question."

_"I can hear you laughing!"_

"Well, in that case, I'm going to choose your dick!"

_"You pervert!"_

"Am I?  
 Who was the one who wanted sex so badly? Who was the one that pushed his dick into my face? And who's the one waiting all naked in his room, for me to come by visiting?!  
 You're just as much of a pervert as I am."

_"Don't make me blush!"_

"You want something to make you blush? Then I should tell you what I've been daydreaming about.  
You,  all naked and happy on my bed.  
 Been thinking about everything I want to do to you! Strap you to my bed and do what I want with you. Bend you over and fuck you all night."

_"…"_

"I want to run my hands over your skin and feel you getting hard. I can almost hear you moaning my name begging for more. But I won't give in and just stroke you. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Up and down and up… and down….  
 I want to kiss you everywhere, cover every bit of your skin in kisses. Then place a kiss to the tip of your cock before I take it into my mouth. Mmmh, the sounds you make. I love it. They make me so hard.  
 Moving my head up and down, I cover you in saliva, making you all nice and wet. I give you a last suck before I stick a finger inside of you."

_"..."_

"Then a second finger and… are you touching yourself?"

_"Hmmm… yes"_

"Good! Keep touching yourself for me. Just think of me run my tongue over all of your length, while I keep stretching you. My own cock is longing for you. I just want to bury myself deep into your ass. I want to fuck you hard into the mattress. Oh gosh, Jack you're so beautiful! All ready for me. You scream out in pleasure when I thrust into you.  
 I love to hear you moan. And your face all flushed red. Eyes closed in pleasure. I want to kiss you while I slide deeper into you. And then pulling out ever so slow. And back in, slowly. And out… in… and out.  
 I grab your hips and dive right back deep into you. Thrusting harder into you. And harder. Deeper."

_"Hiccup…"_

"Mmmh?"

_"I'm… close"_

"While I bury myself deep inside of you, I take your dick in my hand. I want to feel all of you! I stroke you in the same rhythm while fucking you. Harder… deeper… faster."

_"Hiccup…"_

"Cum for me Jack! Think of me filling you up. Thrusting inside of you. Deeper. And deeper."

_"Hiccup… aaah"_

"Oh yes, cum for me! Give me all you got! Yes!"

_"Ah…. Hiccup… I hate you!"_

"No you don't!"

_"You just made me masturbate in my little sister's room."_

"I know"

_"Don't be so proud of yourself!"_

"I try not to."

_"Fuck! Gotta clean myself now! Before she comes back home."_

"You want me to lick it off?"

_"As much as I want you to, I think I prefer a tissue right now."_

"M'kay"

_"Hiccup?"_

"Hmm?"

_"I love you!"_

"I love you, too! "


End file.
